A study to compare the relative safety and tolerance of orally administered ZDV and D4T in symptomatic HIV-infected children aged 90 days to 6 years. The study also compares the clinical, virologic and immunologic effects of ZDV and d4T monotherapy and will obtain population pharmacokinetic parameters for both drugs.